


Not Everyone Can Bake

by IJustGoNormalSometimes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek can bake, Fluff, M/M, Pie Baking, Some Derek feels, Stiles can’t bake, Stiles is a Mess, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustGoNormalSometimes/pseuds/IJustGoNormalSometimes
Summary: “What in the hell-“ Derek stopped in the kitchen door, kind of annoyed, kind of amused.“Listen, it’s not what you think, ok?” says Stiles rolling his eyes like Derek was being Dramatic. Like Stiles wasn’t making a mess of someone else’s kitchen at 4 am on a Saturday.





	Not Everyone Can Bake

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I made this for my bestie and good Hoe M. HAPPY BDAY SIS!!!
> 
> I’m the kind to bake people gifts for their birthdays, as you may know, but since I can’t really /give/ you a pie, I wrote one for you. And Sterek. Because my mind is nothing but Destiel and Sterek. 
> 
> So here’s my proverbial birthday pie for you, HAPPY FUCKING BDAY HUN! Hope you like it!!!

“What in the hell-“ Derek stopped in the kitchen door, kind of annoyed, kind of amused.

“Listen, it’s not what you think, ok?” says Stiles rolling his eyes like Derek was being Dramatic. Like Stiles wasn’t making a mess of someone else’s kitchen at 4 am on a Saturday.

Derek just lifted an eyebrow. Stiles looked down to his supposedly dark red t-shirt, now covered in white, and sighed “Ok, maybe it’s exactly what you think. But people expect me to bake like a million of these things Derek. A MILLION! And someone thought it would be a great idea to get the spastic clumsy human assigned to kitchen duty and I can’t-“

Stiles looked around the kitchen, to the mess of bowls, containers, whisks and other utensils, all in some degree of dirtiness, and looked back to Derek defeated “My kitchen isn’t big enough... I just-“

Derek smirks softly and brought a hand up to shut Stiles “What are you supposed to do”

Stiles hesitates. Looks at him wearily and then back at the mess on the counter. His shoulders drop minutely and he mutters “Mini Apple Pies”

Derek frowns. He can’t even see apples amongst the mess that is now his poor renovated kitchen. He tilts his head when he sees a bottle of wine opened and an empty glass beside it. This is worse than he thought.

“Ok...” he says slowly. He’s not even sure what part of the recipe requires salted butter, milk and cashews. This is all wrong and the control-freak inside him is starting to make his eye twitch.

“Ok” he says more firmly. “Whatever you were doing, trash it. We’re starting over.”

Stiles seems relieved for about half a second before his face scrunches up in worry again. Derek doesn’t like that look. Stiles runs his hands through his hair, adding more streaks of white powder to his hair “But... But you’re not supposed to help! I’m supposed to do it alone and you- you weren’t even supposed to-“

“Stiles” Derek says before the idiot human hyperventilates himself to death “It doesn’t matter, ok? We’re gonna clean up and start over”

Stiles nods and closes his eyes in an effort to calm himself down. Derek smiles softly. Stiles gets really stressed over nothing and Derek would be lying if he said it’s anything but endearing to see him like that. Not like he’s gonna say that out loud but... yeah.

Stiles starts cleaning up the surfaces he can while Derek starts putting away everything on the counter that they won’t need “Why do you even need cashews?”

Stiles scoffs “I got hungry” he says and Derek rolls his eyes because really? He should’ve known better.

In record time the kitchen is spotless again and Derek can finally relax a little.

“Ok, show me the recipe”

Stiles takes out his phone and after a few strokes he hands it to Derek. The recipe is pretty straight forward so he sets the items they need for the dough and the items for the filling apart. “We need butter”

“No we don’t” says Stiles almost indignantly “I got some yesterday”

Derek ignores him and mutters “I think I have just enough...” and he heads to the fridge to rummage through the bottom drawers.

Stiles starts looking through the items they have on the table “Hey! Don’t discriminate my butter! I did get some I swear! It was right he-“

“You got salted butter” Derek says calmly.

“So?” Stiles says.

“So it’s got salt” Derek says absentmindedly while reaching to the bottom of the left drawer.

“Wow, no shit Sherlock” Stiles says and Derek swears he can also hear the eye roll. His fingers find the cold solid bar he was looking for and smiles.

“You need unsalted butter, genius. You’re making a sweet pie. You don’t put salt on sweet stuff” Derek says returning to the table and surveying the rest of the items. Everything else seems to be there.

Stiles bristled and scoffed softly but Derek smiled at the lack of retort. Idiot Derek thought but not without a fond smile on his face.

“Ok, Ramsey. Dazzle me with your baking sorcery. What do we do?” Derek quirks an eyebrow as he grabs a clean bowl.

“What the recipe says” Stiles snorts

“Have fun trying... that shit is impossible” Stiles says eyeing his phone angrily.

Derek smirks “I may know a trick or two”

Stiles coughs a soft laugh “I knew it! You’re trying to seduce me with pie! You’re gonna pie-duce me! 

Derek smiles. A soft, private smile that not everyone gets to see. Shaking his head he says “I don’t need pie to seduce you” he says following the joke. Stiles stops and turns back to the ingredients.

“Let’s just... do this...” he says hesitantly. Derek shrugs and gets to work.

He bosses Stiles around the kitchen and, despite his initial impression, it seems that Stiles does know a thing or two about cooking. Derek was surprised.

“I do know how to cook you asshole. What I don’t know is how to fucking bake mini pies!” He stopped to angrily poor some ice water into the dough “Is that enough water?”

Derek appeared behind Stiles and looked over his shoulder “Yeah that should be enough” he said and went back to preparing the filling. In an 45 minutes flat they had the whole operation ready for the baking. Stiles could not believe it.

“I can’t believe it! You did it!” Stiles gasped triumphantly, even making a little dance just as Derek got the first batch of mini pies in the oven.

Derek rolled his eyes “We did it. You act like you’d never baked anything in your life before”

Stiles’ smile falters for a moment “I-“

Derek knows where this is going. He shouldn’t have said anything. Now Stiles was giving him that half-smile that screamed sadness and Derek wanted nothing but to kiss it away. He didn’t though.

“I did once... with my mom. It was for intro day at school...” his smile was small and brittle, but fond. “Heh. That day was a riot... I’ve told you about it right?”

Derek shook his head. He’d probably already heard the tale, but he liked seeing Stiles flailing and laughing whenever he talked. What? He was an internal sap. Sue him.

“I met Scott there. We’d seen each other before but we hadn’t really clicked yet. We got to the intro class and there was this super intimidating teacher? She had a stick so far up her ass I don’t think she could bend over if she tried...” he smirked at his own joke and shook his head, his eyes far away.

“The teacher let my mom in to hand it the cupcakes we’d made the day before... they were red velvet...” Derek wanted to go hug him, but before his mind told his body to do anything, Stikes was silently chuckling and continuing with his story

“Anyways, after that the teacher started talking bullshit and I was... god I remember being so bored! So I tore a piece of paper from the notebook I had and I scrawled ‘What a bitch’ and passed it to Scott” he huffs a laugh and drags a hand through his face like he’s somehow still embarrassed “The noise Scott made! God! You should’ve heard it, he snorted so loud the whole classroom went quiet. Including the teacher” his shoulders shake in quiet laughter and Derek realizes he’s smiling too, despite himself.

Stiles carried on “After that we found our lockers and I bet Scott I could totally fit in the locker...” he says nonchalantly. Derek snorts. “What?”

Derek just shakes his head “It’s just... of course you’d bet something like that. And Scott took the bet I imagine?” He says smirking

Stiles laughs “Yeah. I got inside but neither of us realized that we had the keys to our lockers on our necks so we wouldn’t loose them, so just after I told Scott to close the locker, I realized my mistake” he says. Derek laughs quietly and Stiles watched him for a second, enjoying the relaxed posture and the soft smile on Derek’s face.

“Anywhoozles. I went ‘Oh fuck’ and told Scott to go get help to get me out. Scott ran as fast as he could. And just a few minutes later I heard him panting again and he was yelling my name and I answered because I thought he’d brought help...” Stiles breaks into laughter and Derek’s cheeks hurt from how much he’s smiling now “Turns our Scott forgot the number of my locker and had to come back to check so he could get the spare key from the school janitor” he shakes his head.

“Scott almost died from an asthma attack after he came back. I almost died of claustrophobia, though. So I guess almost dying brought us close” he says shrugging with a smile “Good times” he says.

The little bell connected to the oven went off, announcing that the first batch was done. Derek moved to get it out and put the other batch in. When he turned back he had to smack Stiles’ hand away from the fresh mini pies “They’re hot you moron”

Stiles muttered back “Your face is hot” and immediately blushed like a virgin in summer.

Derek whirled back and asked “What?”

Stiles moved past him to get his phone “Nothing” he said. Derek just shook his head.

4 hours after Derek found Stiles lurking on his kitchen, the mini pies were ready, and four of them were gone already because they were allowed to have breakfast and it was Derek’s house and he made them so he was entitled.

“Damn Der I didn’t know you could bake this good! You’re gonna have to bake me something for my birthday” said Stiles licking his fingers. Derek rolled his eyes.

“So...” said Stiles.

“So?” answered Derek.

“Why were you awake at 4:30 am on a Saturday?” Stiles said, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

“Because there was an idiot in my kitchen” Derek deflected swiftly.

Stiles eyed him for a moment, his hazel eyes boring into Derek’s very soul “Mmmm no, that’s not it. What is it?” He asked. After a few moments went by nd Derek didn’t answer, Stiles ventured “Was it the, uh... the nightmares?”

Derek closed his eyes. He figured his reaction and silence was answer enough for Stiles, but he nodded minutely anyways. “They’re not-“ he sighed “They’re better... they are it’s just... today it’s...”

“I get it” said Stiles, mercifully saving Derek from communicating his feelings. “I just... you haven’t had any in months, I just... I worry, you know?”

Derek did know, he didn’t say anything though. Stiles tried for levity “Hey I get to worry even if you like to act all tough and sourwolfy. You can’t fool me! I know you’re like a sour Skittle!” He said

When Derek just lifted an eyebrow in question, Stiles explained “You’re sour on the outside but chewy and kinda sweet on the inside!”

Derek scoffs “I didn’t even know there were sour Skittles”

Stiles made an indignant noise, kind of like an affronted fox going through puberty “I- How- Oh dear god in a bucket of Skittles! How did you not know!”

Derek smiled minutely and rolled his eyes, moving to stand “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Stiles smiled “Actually, I’m supposed to be back here by 9, but you’re right. I gotta change...” he says glancing back down to his disaster of a t-shirt and then he runs his hand through his hair and grimaces “... and probably take a shower too. I’ll be back though” he says, knocking the table and standing up.

Derek moves to put their plates away while Stiles moves to the door “I’ll be back hoe!” He yells from the door.

 

Derek grimaces “Don’t call me hoe”

Stiles closes the door behind him yelling “Don’t miss me too much hoe!”

Derek rolls his eyes. ‘Hoe’ seemed to be Stiles’ word of the week. Or... well, word of the month.

Derek showered and got dressed, then came back down to the living room to gather any garbage that was spread on the couch or the floor. He was just finishing the cleaning up when he heard the Jeep’s engine approaching the house again and smiled despite himself. He seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays. Most times, when it involves Stiles.

Stiles swung the door open with a “Whaddup hoe!”

Derek sighed and stayed quiet while Stiles pranced around his kitchen looking at the pies. It was just a matter of time before he started eating another one so Derek went to the kitchen too.

He leaned on the doorframe “So. When’s everyone coming?” He asked.

Stiles didn’t even tried to deny what was happening “They’re already on their way” he said and sighed. Then he turned with a big smile and said “Hey I need you to see something, come here”. Stiles started fumbling with his phone while simultaneously beckoning Derek. Derek eyed him suspiciously but started moving nonetheless.

“Oh don’t give me that look you grump wolf, it’s just a picture, ok?” Stiles said rolling his eyes and handing his phone to Derek.

There on the screen was a picture of a beautiful baby black horse with white spikes on its mane. It had this serene but happy expression on its face, and Derek couldn’t help but smile... he’d always loved horses.

“Cute, Huh? There’s something wrong with it though...” Stiles said. Derek immediately felt a pit forming in his stomach. Stiles, however, was starting to smile a little “She doesn’t have a name...” he says.

Derek quirks an eyebrow and Stiles sighs “You’ll have to give it a name...” he says. When Derek doesn’t react he adds “Its yours Derek. I bought it for you. Well... I mean... I did buy it but like, I can’t actually give it to you, it’s in an animal farm about half an hour from here-“

Derek cut him off with a kiss. Stiles melted into him and tilted his head to give the kiss a better angle. Everything went quiet while they made out. Every kiss with Derek was perfect, but it always felt to Stiles like he didn’t deserve it. This time though, this time he felt like he’d earned a bit of TLC. He bought a horse for Christ’s sake.

Derek pulls back for a moment with an annoyed and startled face, and Stiles is about to retreat and ask what’s wrong when he hears it. The guys are coming. He smiles and pecks Derek once on the lips again “We have like a minute before it’s chaos in here” he says.

Derek just rests his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “I can’t believe-“ he starts.

Stiles smiles “I know”

Derek huffs “You bought me-“

Stiles rolls his eyes “A horse, yes”

Derek rises to look him in the eye “I love you”

Now that left Stiles feeling like all the air was knocked out of him. It was still so new, so amazing. He hoped he never got used to Derek saying those words. “Love you too” he smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Derek’s neck “Happy Birthday, Sourwolf”

Derek smiled and rolled his eyes “Don’t call me that” he says, with fake exasperation in his tone. 

“Happy Birthday, sweetie pie” Stiles says with a cheeky smile on his face.

Derek grumbles as he starts moving back in to kiss Stiles....

But just as he’s about to do it, a yell comes from outside “You do know we can hear you, right?”

Stiles huffs a laugh against Derek’s lips and whispers “Dammit Scott”

Another yell from outside “Sorry bro!” A beat and then “Also happy birthday Derek!”

Derek smiles and whispers to Stiles “Are you staying tonight?”

Stiles nods extricating himself from Derek’s arms “Hell Yeah I am, it’s your birthday!”

Derek closes his eyes and kisses Stiles’ temple as they go to open the door and let the Pack in.

Yeah, maybe his birthdays haven’t been perfect. And yeah, maybe they’re a bitter reminder of some of his worst mistakes and regrets and losses. But just like Stiles makes the nightmares go away, he makes this birthday the best Derek’s had in years.

And also, the pies are amazing, if he says so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my amazing friend and bday girl’s works here on AO3, I believe she’s I_Need_Fangirl_Therapy. 
> 
> Feedback and comments are much appreciated because, in all honesty, I know I need it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Okbye


End file.
